


In the Pouring Rain

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Incest, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: On the day that Ethan Frye dies, it rains.Rain isn’t terribly unusual in southern Britain, but as a small group of Assassins stands huddled around their fallen comerade’s bed, Evie Frye can’t help but feel like this storm will never end.[Rated T for alcohol]
Relationships: Ethan Frye & Evie Frye, Ethan Frye & Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Ethan Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye & Jacob Frye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In the Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that i have to explicitly tag no incest but FRYEC*ST SHIPPERS STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME my fics are not for you. the rest of you, enjoy the angsty familyism

On the day that Ethan Frye dies, it rains. 

Rain isn’t terribly unusual in southern Britain, but as a small group of Assassins stands huddled around their fallen comrade’s bed, Evie Frye can’t help but feel like this storm will never end.

Jacob stands next to her, and he looks about as lost as she feels. He’s trying to hide it, but she can see him shaking, and as she struggles to hold back her own tears, his hands clench into fists at his sides. 

When he slips out of the room a few minutes after George covers their father’s body, Evie sighs, her heart sinking. 

Her father and brother have almost never seen eye to eye. They disagreed about  _ everything _ , and as much as Jacob valued the Creed, Father always thought he was too reckless for his own good. Still, even when they fought, Evie knew how much their father loved Jacob. 

As a single stray tear trails down her face, she wonders if Jacob knew it too.

After an hour of sitting by Father’s side, staring down at his body in a daze, she stands up, presses her hand against his head as a few more tears fall, and leaves the room. Wiping at her face, she sets out in search of her brother, ignoring George’s scrutinizing gaze. She knows he’s going to tell her something she doesn’t want to hear, like  _ I’m sorry,  _ or  _ he’s at peace now, _ or some other hollow platitude. It won’t make things any better. 

Evie finally spots Jacob a few hours later, sitting on the roof of a nearby building. She shivers as the rain begins to seep through her coat, but clambers up the wall with ease, even with the bricks being more slippery than normal. Her heart is still aching, but she knows she needs to keep it together for long enough to talk him down.

Because they need each other, now more than ever. 

His legs are dangling off the edge of the building, swinging slowly as the sky begins to darken. He hasn’t bothered with an umbrella, even though it’s still raining, so he’s drenched from head to toe, and as she slowly approaches his perch from behind, she wonders if he’s been out in the storm all day. 

Evie sighs again, her heart cracking when she sees the whisky in his hand, and moves to stand behind him. “You’ll catch your death out here,” she says softly. Then she winces at her choice of words.

Jacob responds only with a small shrug.  _ It doesn’t matter, _ it says, and Evie’s insides clench a little more as his head tilts downwards. 

He still doesn’t say anything when she sits down next to him, but he holds the bottle out to her with a shaky hand. She grabs it gratefully, taking a large swig and feeling the alcohol burning in her throat. 

Assassins die often. It’s a bitter truth, but they’ve known their whole lives that the path they’ve chosen is a bloody one. It should make this easier to deal with, but one look at Jacob’s face tells Evie that he’s just as gutted by this as she is. She feels her eyes burning again as she takes another swig from the bottle. She’s soaking wet by now, but she can’t bring herself to care.

Everything Evie wants to say seems so hollow, now. She’s always been able to figure out what he needs to hear, just as he has for her, but for the first time, she doesn’t know how to help him. Hell, she doesn’t even know how to help herself. 

A few minutes later, Jacob sighs, still staring out across the field below. His eyes are just as red-rimmed as hers. “I can’t stop thinking about all the times we fought,” he finally whispers. The rain has started to lighten now, but his voice is still barely audible, and Evie can hear the pain that laces his words. “He was so disappointed in me.” 

Evie sighs, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder as her arm wraps around his waist. Insecure isn’t a word she often uses to describe her brother, but this might be the most unsteady she’s ever seen him. He so rarely lets his emotions show, always preferring to deal with whatever he’s going through by starting a fight, or taking a risky mission. He slings an arm around her shoulders in return, accepting the alcohol gratefully when she hands it back to him. 

“You two never agreed on anything,” she says. “But he loved you, Jacob. You know he did.”

He barks out a laugh, and it’s a bitter, self-deprecating sound that Evie hates. Between the two of them, Jacob’s always been the one to smile through the worst that life threw at them, lifting her spirits from the depths more than once. But now, it’s like something inside the both of them is off-kilter, and neither of them know how to get it back on track.

She thinks he’s going to say something, but when he falls silent again, she keeps going. “He was so proud of you. He used to say so all the time.” 

He laughs again. “He worried I would destroy the Creed with my carelessness.”

Evie chuckles. “Of course he did. He worried about us both constantly. George complained that he never  _ stopped _ worrying.” Her voice gets a bit lower as she continues. “He adored you, brother. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Jacob swallows, and when she glances up at his face she can see the tears coating his cheeks and mixing with the raindrops. She can feel them trailing down her face as well. Their chests are heaving in unison as they finally let out everything they’ve been keeping inside all day. He doesn’t respond to her, but his face looks a tiny bit less haunted. 

Evie sighs again, taking a shaky breath and reaching into the pocket of her coat. “George gave this to me, after you left.” Jacob looks down in surprise, as she presses a small object into his hand. It’s a shilling tied to a string- a pendant that their father had worn all the time. “I think Father would want you to have it.” 

He stares at the necklace in shock for a moment, swallowing thickly, before the ghost of a smile spreads across his face and he slips it into his pocket. It seems to spark something in him, some new resolve that she can see taking shape in his eyes. “Thanks,” he mutters, before grimacing. “We’re really all that’s left now, aren’t we? So... what the devil do we do now?” 

Evie swallows, her lip trembling nearly as much as Jacob’s, but she fights to keep her voice steady.  _ One of us has to. _ “We keep fighting. Continue Father’s work.” She reaches to take the bottle from him again, taking one more swig. “And we stick together.” 

He looks down to meet her eyes for a moment, and she’s trying to convey all of the resolve she can muster through her expression. Because they’re all the family the other has left.

After a moment, Jacob nods. “Together,” he echoes. This time, his smile gets slightly bigger, and he leans over to press a light kiss to the top of her head.

And as the sun finally sets and the sky turns darker and darker, twin Assassins Jacob and Evie Frye sit together on a roof in the pouring rain, sharing a bottle of whisky as their tears continue to fall. And they grieve.


End file.
